Yugi's Sad Story
by Nekochan12190
Summary: Yugi has been bullied for the last time. Kathryn his sister has had enough.


**A sad night**

**I do not own yugioh or any of the characters in it apart from Kathryn.**

Chapter 1 Monday

Yugi was sitting on his bed trying his best not to cry, he had run all the way back from school because he had been threatened by a couple of thugs. At 7 years old he had no parents or Grandparents. All he had was a big sister, which was 19 year old. He laid down on his bed while tears came down his checks at a fast pace. He then heard his sisters footsteps coming up the stairs , they stopped out side his door.

"Yugi can I come in?" came a voice from outside the door.

"sure K" Yugi replied

Then Kathryn came in and looked at her younger brother and at his eyes, she saw he had been crying. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him and brought him on to her lap and rocked him back and forth, she knew what had happened.

He cuddled up to her and rested his head on her chest.

"Yugi was it the same guys as last time?" she asked. Worried ever since there parents had died 4 years ago Yugi had been picked on and it was always the same guys.

He nodded. He always told her about him being bullied.

"Right well tomorrow you are staying home. And I will talk to the headmaster about getting you some way of getting home so you do not need to walk alone." She said ( they both lived in there parents cottage, which there parents had left them, she did not go to school she had a part time job that paid good money and also had time off to look after her little brother she had Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays off ).

Yugi nodded and kissed her on the cheek. And feel asleep in her lap. She kissed his head and took him into her/ old parents room and layed him down and covered him up because she knew he would not sleep in his bed when he was upset. She got in to bed with him turning off the light. And pulled him closer to her until she felt him cuddle up to her.

She whispered good night to him and feel asleep too.

Chapter 2

Kathryn was the first to wake up.

She looked down to see Yugi shaking. She knew this was morning terror he had when he was upset the night before and only she knew how to calm him down. She sat up and started to shake him until he woke up he then grabbed on to her and started sneezing and coughing. This surprised Kathryn she checked his temperature he was burning up. She reached in to her draw and bought out a thermometer and gently placed it under his tongue.

"Your over 110 degrees centigrade Yugi!" she exclaimed. Now she had to find someone to sit with Yugi while she went to the headmaster. Fortunately she knew the very person. Someone she trusted more than any one else and was like a big brother to Yugi. Her boyfriend Atem. She took the phone of the stand and diallied him.

"Hello Atem specking" a voice sounded

Kathryn smiled " Hey babe it is me I need your help."

"Sure sweetheart what with?" he asked

"I need you to look after Yugi while I go down to talk to Yugi's headmaster." Kathryn said

" I'll be there right away, cya baby."

"bye love"

She put the phone down and pulled Yugi in her lap, he looked at her with hazy eyes.

"I have just asked Atem to come around and sit with you, while I go to your school ok?" she asked.

He nodded, he always enjoyed it when Atem came around.

A few hours later.

The door bell rang Kat answered it and there stood her loving boyfriend, she smiled and let him in and shut the door. She then put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Soon they came up for air and she took him in to her room where Yugi was still laying in her bed.

"Yugi Atem's here, I am going to get this sorted ok?" she said

Yugi nodded and smiled.

She smiled back and kissed his head and hugged him.

"Ok babe I will tell you what is going on when I come back ." she said kissing Atem's cheek and rushed out to the car and dove off towards the school.

(Kathryn's POV)

As soon as I turned up at the school I saw the building was covered in spray paint that made it look horrible. I went up to the Headmaster office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice spoke out

I opened the door and saw the same Headmaster that was there when I was at school, I smiled at him.

"Why it is Kathryn Moto, how lovely to see you again, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling.

"Well I am not happy what is happening to Yugi."

"Oh No is he ok?" he asked

"I am afraid not he is very ill I doubt he will be in until next week."

"I also came to talk to you to see if you could sort out something for me." I asked.

"Of course what can I do for him?" he asked

" Well Yugi is still getting bullied, but this time it is out of school on his way home. I don't want anything to happen to my little brother he is the only family I have left and I don't want to lose him." I said tears starting to fall down my checks.

"So I want you to transfer the students to a school were they are dealt with that will let them see that bullying is not a good idea." I said I wanted more than anything to go home and see Yugi and hug him, I also thought about asking Atem to move in with us.

"Certainly I will find a school that will do that and then I will let you know ok?"

I smiled through my tears

"Thank you so much Mr Alison I am most grateful."

"No problem now go back to your brother and look after him, and tell him I said get better soon will you?"

"Will do and thank you again."

I walked out of the office and to my car, I got in and drove home having a weird felling that I could feel Yugi was upset.

"_I hope he is ok."_

I arrived home and rushed through the door and up to my room and saw Atem trying to calm Yugi down by holding him but it was not working.

"Yugi I am home." As soon as he heard my voice he rushed to me and clung to me crying like mad I immediately picked him up and held on to him whispering soothing words while I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Atem who put his arm around me and asked why I had to go to Yugi's school.

I leaned on him tears still running down my cheeks and told him why. As soon as I had finished I was clinging to Yugi and had my face buried in to Atem's chest and sobbed my heart out.

"Oh babe it is ok, I am here it will be alright." he said stroking my hair to calm me down.

"Atem I have something I want to ask you."

"I would like you to move in with me permanently, I need you."

"Sweetheart of course, I have some thing to ask you too." He said getting off the bed coming around to my side and bent down on one knee and produced a small box. He opened it for me reviling a emerald diamond ring.

"Kathryn Jane Moto will you marry me?"

I stared at him with a twinkle of joy in my eyes, which I was sure that Atem could see.

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed. He smilled sat next to me and put the ring on my finger.

"Yugi look Atem and I are engaged." I whispered. He looked at me and then for the first time since our parents died he beamed at me and hugged both me and Atem tightly. He then yawned, so I layed him down with one last hug and kiss on the forhead I stood up as well as Atem.

"Yugi we are going down stairs if you need us ok?" I said

He nodded and fell asleep.

Atem and I went down stairs and as soon as I got to the living room I pushed him on the couch till he was lying down, I got on top of him and kissed him hard on the lips full of happieness, he then flipped us over so I was on the couch facing up to him then he kissed me. We carried on kissing until we both needed air. He then lay down next to me and I snuggled up to him finding I was feeling very sleepy. I did not get much sleep last night since I was up worrying about Yugi, suddenly I feel asleep in Atems arms. He sat there holding me until he heard Yugi caling, carfully he got up and saw to Yugi after which, he came back down and lay down again taking me in his arms and watched over me.

"_Yeah the start of a family of my own"_ he said and smiled to him self

Yeah our life's had taken a turn for the better.

Last Chapter

(Kathryn's POV)

The next morning I found that I felt extremely sick. I genltey got up so as not to wake Atem up and ran to the bathroom. I through up the contents of my stomach then sat on the floor breathing hard.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Atem. Are you ok?"

"Not really I feel terrible."

I unlocked the door and stood with shakey legs facing Atem. I then stumbled and fell in to his arms as I fainted.

(Atem POV)

I picked her up and carried her back to the coach and laid her down checking her temperature she was clammy and cold. I rushed to get some blankets from the spare room rushing back to her and wrapped her in the blankets and held her on my lap and rocked her back and forth.

A few hours later the phone rang I reached over and picked it up.

"Hello this is Mr Alison specking is Kathryn Moto there?"

"I am afraid she is very ill at the moment. This Atem Jazzy, Kathryn Moto's Fiancée specking. Can I take a message for her?"

"This is just to say I have sorted out our bully problem they are now at a very good school just as she asked. Oh and congratulations on the engagement and make sure she gets better."

"I will thank you so much."

"That's ok well take care bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone down and looked at Kathryn she was stirring. I sat there and held her as she opened her eyes and looked at me.

(Kathryn's POV)

I had a major headache as I opened my eyes to see Atem holding me.

"What happened ?" I asked

"You fainted and were out cold for 5 hours . I was so worried about you." He said

"I am sorry to worry you and waking you up." I said with tears flowing down my checks.

He smiled and wipped away my tears kissing me on the head.

"Come on let get to bed for a few hours sleep."

I nodded. He picked me up and carried me bridal style up to the spare room. When he placed me on the bed I grabbed his arm.

"Can you check on Yugi for me and if he is awake bring him in I want him where I can protect him.

Atem nodded. He went in to get him and placed him on the bed. Immediately Yugi crawled over to me and snuggled against me. I smiled as I put I arm around him while Atem climbed in beside me taking both of us in his arms holding us close. I snuggled up against Atem and Yugi up to me. Then we all feel asleep together.

**Next day Kathryn's surprise.**

(Kathryn's POV)

I woke up in Atem's arms and with Yugi in mine. I smiled and kissed Yugi on the head and carefully put his head on the pillow. I turned to Atem and kissed him on the cheek and carefully got up feeling very sick again I went to the bathroom and threw up again. After that I flushed the contents down the drain and wobbled down stairs to the kitchen to make some tea to try and calm my stomach, I had to go to work today ( I work as a Veterinary Nurse at a clinic down the road. I had a piece of toast (the only thing I could keep down) finished my tea went to get dressed. When I was ready I went back to the spare room to leave Atem a note. I was outside the door when I had terrible pains in my stomach and abdomen. I went back in to my room to call work saying I could not make it. After I put the phone down I fell on the floor clutching my body willing the pain to go away. I heard a soft knock. I said come in. Yugi came in rubbing his eyes. As soon as he saw me he ran to me.

"K are you ok?" he asked

"Yu-Yugi please go and get Atem I need to go to the hospital now." I said trying to breath.

He nodded and ran out of the room. 5 minuets later Atem came running to the room.

"Atem, Help me please" I said before passing out.

"Hun hold on please. " he said gathering me in his arms and carrying met to his car with Yugi following.

(Atem POV)

I placed Kathryn in the back seat and told Yugi to sit with her. I got in to the drivers seat and drove to the hospital.

As soon as I had parked I opened the back door and lifted Kathryn in to my arms again her head against my shoulder. I waited for Yugi to get out before locking the car and running in to the hospital.

"HELP please she is in serious pain" I yelled. 4 paramedics came rushing up to me I placed her on the bed kissing her head. The paramedics rushed her off to A+E.

I heard I whimper behind to me turned around to see Yugi sobbing. I picked him up holding him close.

"it is ok. She will be ok she is strong she'll make it." I said rocking back and forth.

**A few hours later**

A doctor came out to us.

"Are you waiting news of Kathryn Jane Moto?" he asked.

"Yes is she ok ?" I asked.

"there is something I would like to say to you both I think it would be best to explain with her present."

"is she awake?" I asked.

"Yes, she is asking for a Atem and a Yugi."

"That's us , take us to her." I said.

(Kathryn's POV)

I was lying on a hospital bed with tears rolling down my cheeks. I wanted Atem to hold me. I wanted to hold Yugi in my arms. I heard the door open I turned my head to see Yugi launching himself on to me and sobbed in my chest. I wrapped my arms around him holding him close. I then felt arms around me. I looked up to see Atem holding me close I snuggled in him.

I then heard someone clearing their throat, I looked up at the doctor.

"I have to say something. We have run some test and they show that Kathryn is 6 months pregnant and it is Atem's." I stared at the doctor.

"Well there is only one thing to do. What do you think love?" Atem asked.

"I want to keep it." I said clutching Yugi to me.

"so be it" Atem said turning my face to his. I kissed him on the lips.

**3 months later**

I was sitting on the couch watching tv. Suddenly my water broke and I knew the baby was coming and that there would not be enough time to go to the hospital.

"Atem hun call a mid wife it's time. " I am here babe she is on her way."

In about 5 minutes later the midwife arrived.

After half an hour of painful pushing I heard a baby crying. I flopped down breathing hard. The baby was cleaned and wrapped up and handed to me. I had sat up to accept the baby. As soon as it was in my arms the eyes opened and I saw lovely blue eyes. "It is a healthy baby boy" the midwife said smilling.

"He is amazing isn't he Atem ? I think we should call him Seto."

"I do too" he said sitting next to me.

"I can show myself out." The mid wife said.

I nodded at her in thanks an rested my head on Atem's shoulder while he placed his arm around me.

The End


End file.
